Dean's Mistake
by snsw25kr14
Summary: Dean hits on the wrong girl and Sam pays the price. Wee-chester! Hurt/Sam and Guilty/Protective Dean! Please Read and Review! NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Supernatural. I wish I did but, I don't! Also all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own!

**Rating**: T…..for language

**Summary**: Dean hits on the wrong girl and Sam pays the price

**Chapters: 1/3**

**Sam's age:** 13…..**Dean's age:** 17

* * *

Sam Winchester walked out of his English class at the end of the day, spirits up and with a happy attitude. It was Friday which meant his dad would be coming home from his hunt and they could spend the weekend together. He walked to his locker pulling out the books which he needed for his homework that weekend. He put the items into his back pack before slamming his locker shut. He felt a smile spread across his face at the thought of seeing his father again. They always didn't get along but, that didn't mean he didn't miss him. With Dean chasing any girl he could find it would be nice to be home with out the silence threatening to overwhelm him at times.

He walked down the long hallway of his school in the blissful silence. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he turned around to see no one. He sighed only wishing to get home. He kept walking only to be stopped by a sharp grip on his shoulder. He turned around to come face to face with Ross Jenkins the biggest dickhead in high school. According to Dean he was an asshole.

Sam's eyes widened at the thought of what he wanted with him. He instinctively tried to step back only for the grip to tighten and become painful.

"Where's big brother and why you here all by yourself?"

"None of your business." Sam in fact had to stay late to finish typing his report and he told Dean earlier to go on and go home so he could make sure dad had someone there when he arrived home.

"Let me go."

"No."

"What do you want with me?"

"Your dick head of a brother was hitting on my girlfriend. I don't take to kindly to that. So I figure I take my anger and frustration out on you rather that your stupid ass of a brother." Sam instinctively bristled at the older teen calling his brother an asshole. Only he got to call him that. Sam knew Dean was friendly with the most of the girls in high school but, according to Sam Ross Jenkins girl was not taken.

"According to my brother your ex-girlfriend is not on the market."

"You little shit." That's when the first blow came. It knocked the breath out of Sam as pain radiated from his stomach. Ross looked at the little punk and liked the look of discomfort on his face. He hit him again in the stomach letting go of the kid allowing him to sink to the floor. He watched as Sam curled up in a ball and that's when the kicking started.

"Where's big brother? You know the way he talks about you he sure doesn't back it up. He probally can't stand your pathetic whiny ass so I guess I am doing him a favor." Ross smirked as Sam seemed to curl up even more at his harsh words.

Sam felt tears spring to his eyes as the blows came strong and hard to his stomach and back. He knew he should be fighting back but, he suddenly had no energy. He was suddenly roughly pulled up from the ground and gripped underneath his arms. He felt the sting of the slaps on his face as Ross continued his beating. He suddenly fell to the ground as Ross dropped him in a heap while he lay in extreme pain.

"Let this be a lesson Sammy. Hopefully Dean doesn't mess any one else at school or it won't just be me kicking your pathetic stupid ass."

Sam slowly lifted his head and watched as Ross walked down the deserted hallway. He slowly and painstakingly picked up his backpack along with his bruised and battered body. He once again felt tears spring to his eyes as the pain was enough to make him sick. He gently lifted up his shirt and saw an array of bruises already starting to form. He breathed deep and felt his ribs twitch with pain. He pulled his shirt down and started the long walk home.

* * *

Ross Jenkins walked away feeling glee at that fact that he had screwed up Dean Collins little brother. He truly enjoyed watching the pain and fear radiate from him. He knew if his parents found out or better yet Sarah there would be hell to pay. He didn't care though no one messed with his woman and got away with it.

He scowled at the fact that the little punk was right. He and Sarah were no longer a couple but, she still belonged to him. He could be a dick when he felt like it which was pretty much all the time. The kids in school feared him and he liked that. His parents were rich and he could have anything he wanted. He also new if his parents found out what he had done they wouldn't allow him to get a new car for his 18th birthday.

He reached his car a small smile playing at his lips as he opened the door. He knew he had roughed up Dean's little brother and he knew Sarah wouldn't like that. He didn't care though he didn't like the idea that Dean was flirting with her and telling his little brother about it. He turned his car on and blasted his music before heading home.

* * *

**Author Note: I can't believe I am starting another story! I really, really shouldn't be but, this idea suddenly came to me and I wrote it on a whim. The pov does slightly change throughout this story so hope that doesn't confuse anyone and if it does make sure to tell me! Please criticize just no flames! This chapter seemed a bit rushed so I will try and slow it down next chapter! Please review and tell me whatcha thought. **

**Much Love,**

**Snsw25kr14**

**P.S. If anyone wants to check out my other multi-chapter story, "Living In the Moment" please do, if you do and like it please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Supernatural, although I wish I did. I truly don't know how to thank every single person who has reviewed this story! It means so much and I can't truly so my gratitude! I hopefully sent a thank you to everyone but, if there is someone I missed I am sorry! I hope this chapter gets as much excitement as the last one did……..:)

**Chapter: 2/3**

**Rating:** T

**Sam**: 13 & **Dean: **17

* * *

Dean Winchester paced nervously through the small house that they were currently staying at. His mind racing as to where his little brother could be. He knew he had a project to finish and told Dean he could head on home. Was he supposed to pick up Sammy and forgot?

He shook his head glancing at the clock seeing it was almost four-fifteen. Sam's school let out at three. Did it really take that long to type a paper up? He went back to the couch nervously tapping his foot. Where was Sam?

Dean sighed knowing how excited Sam was that their dad was coming home tonight. That's all he talked about for the past week and a half. Dean hoped beyond hope there father showed up, a depressed Sam was never a good thing.

Dean glanced at the clock again to see it had only moved to four-twenty. Dean knew Sam should have been home by know. He glanced at his phone knowing he couldn't call his father and even then he probally wouldn't answer. He knew the school office was open till four-thirty, well with having detentions and such, he knew. He quickly walked over to table picking up his phone. He scrolled through the phone hitting send when he found the schools number. He was glad he had it in there, for cases like this.

"Hello, Dixin High School Office, Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah this is Dean Collins, my brother Sam had an English paper to type and he still hasen't arrived home yet. Is there any way I can speak to his teacher?" he stood quitley listening to the ruffle of papers.

"Alright, his teacher is…..Mrs. Swinger. I'll send you through right know." Dean tapped his foot anxiously, wanting to know where the hell Sam was.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Dean Collins, Sam's older brother. I know he had a paper to type, is he almost done?"

"Almost done, sweetie he's been done for the past hour." With those words Dean quickly hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket and car keys, and ran out the door.

* * *

Sam Winchester walked slowly. The pain not allowing him to go fast. His packback making his battered body protest with every movement he made. He wanted Dean to come get him but, he had left his cell phone at home.

He wondered what Dean's reaction would be to his injuries or better yet his fathers. He shook his head knowing how disappointed both of them were gonna be when they found out he didn't even try to fight back. He breathed in slowly, pain shooting through the middle section of his body, feeling like knives.

He knew he needed to sit down or he would never make it the rest of the way home. He spotted a curb up near the corner and slowly walked to it. He gently deposited his back on the corner befoe easing himself down. He felt tears spring to his eyes of pain and frustration. Why was he so weak? He knew Dean wouldn't stop and cry like a big baby.

He gently lay down on the hard concrete, not being able to sit up any longer. He closed his eyes wishing for the pain to ease up so he could get home. He knew Dean was wondering where he was at or at least he hoped so. He wrapped his arms around his middle, before gently closing his eyes.

* * *

Dean drove toward the school hoping to catch a glimpse of Sam making his way home. He hoped Sam had just been careless and gone to a friends house and forgot to call. Sam usually wasn't forgetful like that, especially when he knew how he was worried about.

He slowed down when he saw a figure lying down next to the curb. A backpack lay close by and he resembled Sam a lot. Dean quickly pulled next to the curb before jumping out and heading around. His breath caught is his throat when he looked at Sam, bruises marring his pale face and stomache. His tee- shirt risen slightly so he could only catch a glimpse.

He gently crouched down and lightly tapped Sam's shoulder. He watched as Sam slightly whimpered and felt anger boil in his veins.

"Sammy, come on buddy wake up." He whispered gently smoothing back the to long hair from his face. He watched as Sam slightly cocked his head to the sound of his voice.

"Dean."

"Yeah, buddy it's me." he watched as Sam's eyes slowly opened adjusting to the rays of sunlight. His face was pained and once Dean looked closer he could see the tear tracks on his little brothers face.

"Sammy what happened? Can you move?" he watched as Sam slowly shook his head yes but, even that seemed painful. Dean gently moved underneath Sam picking him up almost effertsoly. Sam was a small kid all bones and hardly muscle. He watched sadly as Sam gripped his shirt and whimpered at the movement of being lifted from the ground. Comforting words were whispered in his ear as he was gently layed in the backseat. He was then covered with a blanket and his backpack dropped on the bottom of the floor board, before they were heading home.

* * *

**Author Note: There's Chapter 2! I know such a bad place to end with a cliffhanger but, since I ended it there I have decided to make this story longer than 3 chapters! Is that okay with everyone? I even have an idea for a possible sequeal. Well please Review and tell me what you guys thought….good or bad! Just no flames! Also constructive critizism is welcome!**

**Much Love,**

**Kaylee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Supernatural, although I really wish I did. I know Chapter 3 should have been out yesterday but, well I had my little brothers baseball game to go to and got serious sunburn. Then I had a migraine from hell so that is why I didn't update but, anyways here is chapter 3!

**Chapter: 3/?**

**Rating**: T

**Sam**: 13 & **Dean**: 17

* * *

Dean Winchester skillfully pulled his beloved Impala into the driveway of the old house they were currently renting. He caught no sign of is father's truck wishing, that he were here. He shook his head as he quickly and smoothly slid out of the car running over to the rear-end passenger side where his little brother was lying.

He opened the door to see Sam's face scrunched in pain. He felt guilt and anger pool in his belly at seeing Sam so fragile and weak. _You did a real nice job of protecting him. _He once again shook his head before gently reaching down being as careful as he could to life Sam up in his arms. Once Sam was in his arms, his hands clenched tightly to the front of Dean's shirt, Dean gently closed the door.

He quickly walked up the steps being careful to not jostle Sam as much as possible before unlocking the door and entering. He gently went to the couch depositing the younger man on it before going to the old loveseat grabbing the afghan, gently laying it on Sam. He then quickly ran to the hall closet where they kept there very extensive first aid kit.

* * *

Sam felt like his entire being was on fire. The pain in his torso, back, and upper chest enough to make him want to die. The blanket his brother had laid on him scratchy on his chin but, he was far too tired and weak to move it. He listened as he heard the sounds of his brother's footsteps coming.

He felt the couch sink in as his brother sat beside him. He opened his closed eyes to see his brother scanning his body most likely looking for any other injuries not hidden by clothing. Sam watched as he opened the first aid kit, quickly getting the items out and laying them on the small coffee table in front of them.

"Sammy, where going to need to get your clothes off so I can see what all is wrong." Sam groaned tears pricking his eyes as he thought of the pain he was going to have to endure to get his clothes off.

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't buddy but, the sooner we get you patched up the sooner you can sleep." Dean watched as his little brother whimpered in pain and vowed to make Ross Jenkins pay.

"I can't sit up." Dean watched as Sam's face turned guilty and ashamed. He quickly turned his head as the tears prickled down his cheeks.

"Sammy, I know you can't sit up but that's what I'm here for alright? I'm going to help you." With that Sam turned his head quickly nodding before closing his eyes.

* * *

Dean watched as Sam closed his eyes in pain. He knew Sam was scared and hurting and that only fueled his determination to help make him more comfortable. He gently took the wet washcloth and started by wiping the dirt and blood for Sam's face and neck. His movement gentle and sure as he cleaned the mess that others had made.

After cleaning all the dirt and grime away from Sam's face the bruises and cuts stood out like nasty sunburn. He felt anger well in his chest at the person that had harmed his little brother. He gently took out the antibiotic ointment out. He applied the ointment gently to the cuts watching in sadness and anger as Sam flinched from him.

Next he gently took a pair of scissors that were often used to cut there clothing when it was easier and less painful. He gently cut the material watching as Sam's eyes opened and trained on him. Once the t-shirt was cut in the front he knew he needed to cut it in the back.

"Sammy, I'm going to need you to sit up so I can get this t-shirt off alright."

"Will you help me?" Dean cringed at the way Sam's voice sounded so small and hopeless. He nodded his head seeing the confirmation in Sam's eyes. He gently gripped the back of Sam's neck, the other secured on his hip as he gently lifted Sam in a sitting position. He watched as Sam's face contorted in pain and as he let out a small almost inaudible whimper. He waited until Sam nodded his head before proceeding on to cut the rest of his shirt off.

He gasped slightly at the amount of purple and blue bruising coloring his little brother's chest and stomach/back area. He once again felt anger pool in his belly at the thought of what someone had done to his little brother. He gently took a second wet wash cloth and started the slow task of washing as much dirt and blood off as he could. He was being as gentle as possible and yet he watched sadly as Sam still winced here and there.

When the task of cleaning away all the blood and dirt was done, Dean felt hopeless. The bruises marring his little brothers body where a deep purple and blue. He knew Sam could possibly have broken ribs but, he didn't know. He gently as he could prodded around each rib, not getting too much of a reaction whether Sam could even feel the pain or didn't want to, Dean didn't know.

"Sammy, you need to lay down now alright. I don't think you have any broken ribs there just bruised. Badly. Come on lets get you to bed." Dean gently eased Sam back before picking him up much like he had done earlier. He carried him to there shared room, where the walls were plain and there wasn't much furniture. He gently laid Sam on his back careful to no jostle him to much. He then left the room to get some ibuprofen. When he came back he needed answers.

* * *

Sam watched as Dean exited the room praying he was getting him some pain killers. He knew Dean was going to want answers but, he didn't want to give them. The pain in his racing through is body was worse, if that was even possible. He knew Dean had tried to be as gentle as possible and he was grateful but, it still hurt like a bitch. Dean entered the room a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen in hand.

"Here Sammy, these will make you feel better." Sam gently lifted up his head to have it supported by Dean's hand. He was handed two pills and he popped them in his mouth before quickly swallowing them with a gulp of water that Dean helped with. He laid his head down exhausted but, knew Dean wanted answers and the least he could do was give them to him, it was the least he could do.

"Sammy who did this too you?" he looked away because he knew when he told him Dean would feel guilty and angry. He felt his hair being brushed away from his face and swallowed. When he looked at Dean all he saw was compassion in his eyes but, underneath he knew there was probably anger.

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Sammy, I swear I will not be mad at you. What happened wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault though because I wouldn't shut up."

"I know you have a problem with speaking a lot but, someone beat you up because you wouldn't shut up?" Sam watched as Dean's quite and calm voice took on am edge of anger.

"No, they…..the guy was Ross Jenkins and he said he was going to take his frustration and anger out on me. He was mad because you hit on his girlfriend. I told him that you said she was his ex-girlfriend and that's when he beat me up." Sam let the tears leak out that he had been holding in. He knew he was looking like a baby but, he couldn't help it.

"Sammy, so Ross beat you up because of something I did?" Sam looked at Dean to see anger and guilt in his eyes and felt ashamed.

"I guess but, please don't blame yourself. It's my fault that I didn't even try and fight back." Sam watched as Dean's expression became one of understanding.

"Sammy, like I said before what happened to you wasn't your fault. It's my job to blame myself for not protecting you but, Ross sure as hell had no right to lay his hands on you." Sam hiccupped feeling useless and down right exhausted.

"Dean, mhm sorry. You took good care of me so don't blame yourself. Will you promise me something?"

"Name it."

"Promise me that Ross won't ever hurt me again or anyone else. I know you will do that just make sure not to kill him." Dean watched as Sam's eyes drooped and he fell asleep. The poor kid needed it. Damn he wished his dad were here. He knew one thing though, Ross Jenkins better have a fucking army protecting him because no one hurt a member of his family and got away with it.

**Author Note: Here is Chapter 3! If anyone noticed I changed the chapter thing to a ? mark! So I didn't think this was my best chapter but, what do you guys think? What do you guys think of a sequel? Well Please Review, they keep me writing!**

**Much Love,**

**Kaylee**

**P.S. If anyone wants to check out my other story please do. It is called, ****"Living In****the Moment."**** I would love to hear what some of you guys think of it! Also if you do please note that the writing in the beginning isn't the best do to it being my first ever mulit-chapter fic! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Supernatural expect the original plot and Ross Jenkins. I once again just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, it means so much! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, mostly it is just a filler chapter, I didn't really know what else to do with it, so I hope that's alright with everyone! I also want to say I am sorry if I didn't send a thank you to everyone...your review still meant a lot!!:)

**Chapter:** 4/?

**Rating**: T

**Sam:** 13 & **Dean:** 17

**P.S. If anyone wants to check out my other story called, "Living In the Moment" please do…..hint/hint! If you do make sure to review!!**

* * *

Dean Winchester stared at the television screen, not really paying attention. Sam had been asleep since he patched up his injuries the best to his ability. He glanced at the clock feeling the anxiety return, it was midnight and his dad still wasn't home. He sighed wondering where in the hell his dad was.

His stomach clenched at the thought of there dad not showing up. He knew how disappointed Sam was going to be at not being able to spend the weekend with him. That's all the poor kid needed was that on top of everything else. He glanced at his cell phone wondering and hoping that he would call.

He looked at the clock sighing before going to get some more pain killers for Sam. The poor kid woke every few hours practically begging for them. He opened the bottle taking a quick look noticing there weren't many pills left and making a note to run by the store and get some. He quickly poured two in his hand before filling up a glass of water and heading to Sam's room.

He stopped at the door jam watching the rise and fall of Sam's chest. The way, when in sleep his face took on a look of innocence. The bruises though stood out even more than they had earlier, making him look far older than his actual age. He walked quietly and gently set the glass of water on the small nightstand before sitting down on the old worn comforter. He shook Sam lightly on the shoulder so not to jostle him too much. He watched as Sam stirred mumbling something in his sleep before snuggling deeper into the comforter.

"Sammy, come on buddy wake up so you can take some more medicine." He whispered.

"De." Sam barley whispered his voice cracking from sleep.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on let's get this medicine in you and then you can go back to sleep." He watched as Sam's eyes opened, slowly blinking. He made a moan sort of sound when he turned to lift his head up. Without being asked his head and neck were suddenly supported as the pills were put in his open and waiting mouth, before a glass of water was pressed to his lips. He greedily drank feeling as though he hadn't drunk anything in months.

"Easy Sammy your gonna make yourself sick." He gently pulled the glass away setting it back on the small and old nightstand. He easily got off the bed walking to the door jam only to be stopped by Sam's voice.

"Dean is dad back yet?" he felt anxiety once again return only ten times stronger.

"No Sammy not yet."

"Do you think he'll be back this weekend?" Damn Sam and all his questions.

"I'm sure he will, now get some sleep." With that he turned and left never seeing the silent tears pricking in Sam's eyes.

**About an hour later………**

Dean had finally called it a night hopping in bed. He had checked on Sam glad to see the kid sound asleep. He knew deep down there dad wasn't coming home at least not this weekend. His phone was still on and he was nearly asleep when it rang. He quickly opened it not bothering to look at the caller-id.

"Hello." He answered groggy from almost falling asleep.

"Dean it's me."

"Dad?"

"Yeah Dean, listen I'm not gonna be home for at least another week and a half. This hunt is turning out to not be as easy as I thought. I left enough money to last you a month so you should be good on that. "

"Yeah, dad we are."

"You boys doing okay." Shit. Dean knew telling his father would cause him to ask a ton of questions and worry something they both didn't need. He knew if he lied to his father he was going to be in a world of trouble, especially when it came to Sam. His mind froze what was he going to do?

"Dean answer me." his father's sharp voice snapped him back to reality and he made a decision, damn the consequences.

"Yeah, dad we're fine. Although I know Sam's not gonna be happy when he learns that your not gonna be able to make it home this weekend, he was looking forward to it." He heard his father sigh.

"I got to go, I'll call you sometime next week." And with that the dial tone was all that he was left with. His father hung up because he didn't want to face the fact that his sons were disappointed in him, it wasn't the first time, at least for Sammy. He knew when his father returned and saw the shape Sam was in his ass was grass. Truthfully he couldn't care less because his dad wasn't here and he was taking care of Sam, like he was supposed to do.

* * *

**Author Note: So here is Chapter 4 and basically I decided to make it a filler chapter! Please Review and let me know what you thought. I know it's short so I apologize for that! I am not sure how many more chapters are left but, don't fret I plan on doing a sequel, so long as you guys want it! :)  
**

**Much Love,**

**Kaylee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Supernatural, it owns me! Thanks so much to every single person who has reviewed, it means so much! The reviews are what keep me going and to see them, it puts a smile on my face. All grammar/spelling mistakes are my own!

**Chapter**: 5/?

**Sam: **13 &** Dean**: 17

**P.S. Please check out my story, ****Living In the Moment****. It would mean so much to hear what you guys think of it! I may not update till I get 5 reviews! ******** I'm evil! Lol!**

* * *

**Monday Morning……….**

To say that Sam Winchester was in a pissy mood would be an understatement. First, off his father hadn't come home, like he promised. That wasn't a huge shocker since when did his father keep his promises? He kept them about as often as it snows in the frickin summer, so never.

The second reason he was pissed was because Dean wasn't allowing him to go to school. Most kids would jump at the fact of not having to go to school, but not Sam school was his only sense of normalcy. He wasn't necessarily angry at Dean but, more or less the fact that Dean was staying home with him. He was thirteen for god's sakes and far too old to have a babysitter but, it was Dean so he was making an exception.

The pain from the beating he took on Friday truly wasn't any better. The bruises on his face were fading faster than he thought they would have. The bruises on his torso and back certainly weren't. The pain still radiated from the areas that had received or taken most of the damage.

Dean constantly tried to sooth the pain when it flared up but, nothing usually helped except pain pills and sleep. He was tired of being cooped up which was very surprising. He usually threw a fit whenever his dad announced it was time to pack up and leave wherever they where currently occupying. He sighed looking at the dull bedroom where he had been laying for the past three days and he felt trapped. He never really was one to be active but, being stuck in the same bed for three days straight in pain is bound to get on anybody's nerves.

He looked up as Dean entered tray in hand. Really he didn't feel like eating much all he wanted to do was sleep. The tray was filled with a bowl of soup with plenty of crackers and a can of coke. He smiled despite not being hungry at the way Dean took care of him. The bed sunk in as Dean sat down setting the tray of food on his lap, before pulling up the foldable chair that sat against the wall, for cases like this.

"Dean, I'm injured not sick."

"Yeah, well I don't want you moving around to much so deal with it." He watched the small smile lighten up Dean's face and couldn't help but smile himself. The room fell into a comfortable silence as the sound of slurping was the only sound breaking it.

Dean watched his brother concern on his face as he watched him wince when he moved to get more comfortable. He knew the pain in Sam's torso and back weren't really easing but, that was to be expected with the hell of a beating that he received. He felt anger flare up at the thought of what Ross had done to his little brother and wished he were there at school to take care of him. Then again at school there were witnesses. He looked up when he heard Sam's voice.

"Dean why didn't dad come back?"

"Sam, the hunt took him longer than he thought, he'll back next week sometime."

"Yeah but, Dean I wanted us to spend time together and do something as a family. Next week we can't because we'll be packing up and leaving." Dean's heart clenched at Sam's open admission. He knew how badly Sam craved normal, how he just wanted that, even for a little while. He silently cursed his father for letting Sam down, after all the poor kid had been through. He watched as Sam's head stayed bent and he nibbled on a cracker. Taking care of Sam was his responsibility always had been and always will be and when Sam's not happy, Dean's not happy.

"Sam, even if dad was home you wouldn't even have been able to do anything with the condition you're in."

"I know but, it would have been nice for him to be here. He's never here Dean that's the point you're, always stuck with me and I don't think it's fair." Dean sighed; Sam was far too stubborn and opinionated for his own good.

"Sammy, dad does the best he can you know that. You should always know that I will always look after you, it's my job."

"I know it is but, it shouldn't have to be." Dean watched as Sam sighed scooting down the tray still on his lap. Dean sighed picking up the tray as he watched Sam turn over away from him. He walked to the door his mind racing with Sam's honest words. His emotions had been everywhere these past few days with taking care of Sam, worrying about there dad, and how he was gonna take care of Ross. He really needed a vacation. He sighed his mind thinking over to Ross and exactly how he was going to be punished because no bad deed goes unpunished.

* * *

**Author Note: Here is Chapter 5! The last line I wrote actually gave me chills, it sounded so dark and creepy! :) This chapter was probably my least favorite out of all of them. It was somewhat of a filler chapter but, more to let you guys know how Sam was fairing with both John not returning and his injuries. Chaper 6 should be posted soon but, only if I get 5 reviews for my story ****Living In the Moment!**** Mwhahahahahah…….I am evil! Although I must say LITM is 13 chapters and IMO not to good in the beginning but, it was my first multi-chapter! What can I say? :)  
**

**Much Love,**

**Kaylee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Supernatural, if I did well let's just say the finale would have been a hell of a lot different. I decided to post this even though I didn't get my reviews to "Living In the Moment"! :( Also just wanted to say, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far it means so much! And all grammar/spelling mistakes are my own! This chapter didn't turn out as long as I would have liked it too, sigh, what can ya do? :)

**Chapter: **6/?

**Rating: **T

**Sam: **13 & **Dean**: 17

* * *

**Wednesday Morning………**

Sam Winchester rolled of bed at six-o'clock feeling better than he had been. The bruises on his face were pretty much gone, seeing as how they weren't near as bad as the ones on his torso and back/chest. The pain in that area wasn't worse but, it wasn't a hell of a lot better either.

Sam was determined to go to school today. He needed to go before his teachers really started packing on the homework. He knew Dean would argue and say no but; then again Sam had something in his arsenal. His famous puppy-dog eyes.

Sam walked to his dresser dragging out an old pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. He grabbed a pair of boxers and socks before heading to the bathroom. To say he smelled would be an understatement. After not showering for five days he was awful, well it wasn't his fault he was in so much pain.

He stripped slowly pulling off the gray sweatpants and old blue t-shirt he had on. He looked at himself in the mirror grimacing at the still blue/black bruises that were slowly starting to fade to green or yellow. He stripped off his boxers and socks before bending down and throwing the dirty clothes in the small basket they kept in the bathroom.

He turned the shower on yelping at the sudden on-slaught of cold water. He quickly turned the knob sighing in content as the water warmed to a comfortable temperature. He stood underneath the water as it washed away the sweat and grime. The water running through his hair felt wonderful. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo quickly squirting some into his hand before applying it too his wet hair. As his fingers ran through it he couldn't help but, let out a small groan at how good it felt.

When done washing his hair he grabbed the bar of soap before lathering up his washcloth. He gently washed his face before moving on the rest of his body. When he was done rinsing he grabbed his towel, quickly drying off being careful of the still very tender ribs and bruises.

He dressed quickly know the sound of the shower most likely woke Dean and he would be wanting in the bathroom. He threw his clothes on before he set to work on his hair. He dried it the best he could because lord knows, trying to hair dry it would only make it worse. He ran a brush through it before, opening the door. He sighed not spotting Dean. He glanced at the small digital clock which numbers glared 6:17. It didn't take him near as long as he thought it did and with that thought left the bedroom in search of his brother.

He reached the kitchen to see Dean dressed and eating a bowl of cereal in front of the TV. He walked into the kitchen pulling down a bowl from the old oak cabinets. He walked to the fridge grabbing milk and his favorite cereal. Lucky Charms. He poured a generous amount, after not having them for five days he couldn't help but, have his mouth water for them. He set his bowl of cereal on the counter going to the small cabinet where there sat a small bottle of ibephrofen. He opened the bottle taking two out and dry swallowing them. He put the lid back on and grabbed his bowl of cereal.

He took his bowl of cereal into the living room and sat on the couch. The comfortable silence was weird. Usually Dean would be griping at him right know. He looked at his brother confusion running threw his mind. Before he could ask Dean spoke.

"Did you save me hot water?"

"Yeah but, your already dressed."

"Yeah well I figure I get dressed just in case you didn't save me any water." Sam watched as Dean turned to him a small smile on his face.

"I'm surprised you haven't started bitching me out yet."

"Whadda mean?"

"You now, you're not going to school Sam you're still hurt that type of bitching me out speech. I'm surprised." Sam watched as Dean's face relaxed almost like he wasn't expecting that question.

"Sam, you need to go to school. I know that, the bruises seem to be fading at least on your face. Besides all we need is the school trying to get a hold of dad."

"Wait dad doesn't know what happened?" to say Sam was shocked would be unsurprising.

"No, he doesn't."

"Why, I mean I thoug-"

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower." Sam watched as Dean left wondering why the hell there father didn't know what happened.

* * *

**Author Note: I actually had plans to stop this chapter some where else. It would have made it longer to say the least but, I've decided to use that idea for another chapter. I have a feeling some of you guys don't want this story to end! Well review and let me know what you thought. Also I would like some constructive criticism if anyone spots anything!! I know its short but, bear with me!**

**Much Love,**

**Kaylee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Supernatural although I wish I did! Sadly I own nothing but, the plot and Ross! All spelling/grammar mistakes are my own. I just once again want to thank everyone who has reviewed, it is what keeps me going!

C**hapter: **7/?

**Rating:** T

**Sam**: 13 & Dean: 17

* * *

**Wednesday Late Morning…………**

Dean walked slowly into his Algebra II class, feeling anger pool in his stomach when he saw Ross. The guy was laughing and throwing pencils at people not paying attention. He hadn't been back to school until he felt Sam was ready. That morning when Sam announced he wanted to go back to school, Dean wasn't surprised he seen the way Sam eyes shown with boredom. It was only a matter of time.

Dean slumped down in his seat, the second seat in the five rows of desks lined up. Unfortunately Ross sat two seats behind him so he couldn't; throw things at the back of his head. He sighed reaching into the folder where he kept his homework for the past three days. Normally he wouldn't have done it but, with Sam nagging at him, he did it just to shut him up.

He took out the paper stapeling the appropriate ones together. His teacher a man in his late thirties with a head full of dark brown hair and intelligent green eyes sat waiting at his desk. Dean thrust the papers into the tray that was on his teaches desk.

"Dean, I wanted to ask you, is Sam alright." It came as no surprise for Mr. Koontz to now about Sam, he knew everything.

"Yeah, he's better know." Dean watched as his teacher nodded before he proceeded to head back to his desk. Dean really hated where he sat right in the smack dab of all the gossip. Sometimes he wished he were like Sam and more invisible.

"Hey, Dean I heard your brother got one hell of an ass whipping." Dean's head snapped up anger rushing threw his body and showing in his eyes. His head snapped around to look at Jerry Ronners, his smile mischievous and playful. Dean didn't know whether he was playing or not.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean watched as Jerry's eyes got wide.

"Dude, I was only kidding."

"That's not something you kid about. Especially when it concerns my little brother." Dean turned back around glad that the bell had rang. Dean barley listened as the teacher immediately started in on there lesson. Not like he couldn't get help from Sam. The kid was a freaking genius.

Dean suddenly wondered exactly what he was going to do about Ross. He knew his time was coming when he got the living shit beat out of him. Dean of course knew if he didn't Sam would live in fear, and that certainly wasn't an option. He felt it was ironic that Ross was sitting behind him and yet he was thinking of ways to kick his ass.

He stiffened when he felt something him in the back of the head. He decided not to give in to the bait that was being thrown his way. The girl that usually sat behind him was gone today so unfortunately he was going to have to deal with the aggravation of getting hit in the back of the head. He grimaced when he was hit in the back of the head with a pencil. He heard the chuckles and felt his anger and annoyance grow. Apparently Ross wasn't afraid of him, which wasn't a very wise thing to be.

He knew if he lost it and snapped back at Ross all hell was going to break lose. Not because he was being targeted by pencils and other objects but, because the person who hurt his little brother was sitting behind him not having a care in the world. He was surprised the amount of self control he had admitted so far. Normally he would have snapped, damn the consequences. Then again his years of hunting had taught him to be extremely patient. In his fathers words, "allow your prey to come to you, look for an opening". He was following his father's words, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Dean looked up as the bell rang signaling lunch. He grabbed his stuff and headed out of the room. He decided to get Sam and take him to lunch since they had the same lunch hour and plus he wasn't about to take a chance with out extracting his revenge on Ross.

**Ross Pov……..**

"Hey, Dean I heard your brother got one hell of an ass whipping." Ross froze, anxious to see what Collin's reply was. He smiled internally watching Jerry ask the question he wanted to now.

"Shut the fuck up." Ross watched as Jerry's eyes got wide. He looked at Dean, his jaw clenched.

"Dude, I was only kidding." Ross watched as Jerry gulped and turned to look at Dean. Dean's expression was serious and one that slightly scared him.

""That's not something you kid about, especially when it concerns my little brother." Ross felt fear stab his stomach. The anger in Dean's words sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. He knew he shouldn't worry though, everyone knew not to mess with him, do to the fact with a little bit of money and sweet talking Ross could have anything he wanted done to anyone, whether it be for the right reasons or not. Ross looked up when he felt a paper was and pencil hit him. He looked up at Jerry who pointed to Dean and he allowed a smile to come on to his face.

He balled up the paper firing it at the back of Dean's head. He watched as he stiffened but, he didn't react. He frowned; most people would at least turn around to see who threw it. Then again maybe Dean was smart enough to know that it was him. He sighed annoyed who did Dean think he was?

He picked up the pencil and chucked it at Collin's head. He chuckled at the way Dean stiffened even more. Well at least he was getting to him; he just wasn't getting a reaction out of him. A thought occurred to him if Dean was so protective of Sam why didn't he come after him? Maybe he was scared? Ross internally nodded at that, seeing as how his little brother was such a wuss it probably carried on in the family. Ross sighed listening as the bell rang signaling lunch. He watched as Collins picked up his stuff and left the room.

To say Ross was confused would be an understatement. After throwing his things in his locker he and his buddies headed out to his car. When they were all seated he quickly pulled out and started heading out of the school only to be stopped by a 67 Chevy Impala. Who the hell was this guy? Ross felt his anger well up when he noticed Sam hop into the car. So it was Dean's car and Sam was with him.

First, Dean stole his girl. Well didn't technically steal seeing as how they weren't together at the time. That's beside the point. Then the little prick stopped right in front of him. To let his no good brother in the car. To say Ross was pissed was an understatement. Apparently he didn't understand the warning, no one got in the way of what he wanted. He smirked looked like he was going to have to teach him another lesson.

* * *

**Author Note: Here is Chapter 7! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Personally I didn't like the ending as much as I thought I would. I kind of tried to leave you with a cliff hanger! ******** Well let me now what you guys thought good or bad, just no flames!**

**Much Love,**

**Kaylee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Supernatural, although I wish I did. Well sorry for the semi-late update. Seeing as how I usually try and update everyday, well surprising my weekend was quite busy! Well this story should be wrapping up in about 1 or 2 more chapters. Don't fret there will be a sequel, I promise. Anyways on with the story shall we…….. Also, all grammar/spelling mistakes are my own, and mine alone!! It's short I know...sigh! :)

**Chapter:** 8/?

**Rating: **T

**Sam:** 13 & **Dean:** 17

* * *

Sam was tired and hurting. His ribs were aching after the activity of being back at school since his attack. He had a ton of homework, an English report, thirty problems of Math homework, and a section review in both Science and Social Studies. Sometimes his life just sucked.

He walked to his locker, feeling the strain that the day had taken on him. All he wanted to do was get home, eat something, and rest for a while. He wished his dad were home. At least then Dean wouldn't have to miss a meeting for SOS or what he called "being normal and helping people out." Basically it was helping people do little things such as mow there lawn or rake leaves. Something Dean had of course never done.

He listened as his English teacher rambled on about the report, when it was do and what the criteria was supposed to be on it. He already knew everything and pretty much had his report figured out. His report was going to be on Dean.

Well the report was on actually someone you admire. Sam admired Dean more than anybody in the whole world, his brother and protector was always there even when no one else was. He felt relief pool in his belly at the thought of having someone like Dean.

He looked up suddenly when the bell rang, he didn't even realize it. He quickly gathered his things.

"Sam, can I talk to you please?" Sam looked up at his teacher. She was a woman of gentleness but, also believed in firmness. She had intelligent green eyes and brown wavy hair down to her shoulders. Her frame was thin and her smile warm. Sam cautiously walked up to her desk wondering what she would want.

"Sam I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, the way your brother was so frantic on Friday, he said you weren't home." Shit. All he needed were teachers being nosy wondering what happened.

"Yeah, I just got caught up with a few friends that's all."

"Well, your brother was worried. I think you should call him the next time you are going to be with friends."

"Well I forgot and all was forgiven so if were done here…" Sam was anxious to get home and he knew Dean was waiting for him. All Sam needed was a worried and anxious Dean to deal with.

"Yes, well if you ever need anything let me know. You or your brother." Sam watched as she smiled and felt anxious. What was she getting at? He picked up his books and turned around not bothering to say goodbye.

* * *

When he arrived at his locker he suddenly felt drained. Who knew getting the shit beat out of you would do that to a person. He opened his locker grimacing at the old, worn, orange and outdated color. Don't these people know how to paint?

He loaded his books in his old backpack, one by one. Leaving out his Science and Social Studies since they were the biggest. He packed the appropriate notebooks and folders in his locker before slamming it shut.

He wearily walked down the deserted hallway feeling chills shoot through his body as the memories invaded his mind. He was suddenly glad knowing Dean was picking him up; he knew Dean wouldn't let anyone hurt him. He pushed open the front doors, walking slowly down the concrete steps and starting his walk over to the high school.

He arrived at the high school wondering who picked the school colors. Seriously orange and yellow, not the most attractive colors. Especially when they were old and faded. Sam walked around the school, noting the football field and track areas.

He smiled at the car Dean so affectionately referred to as his "baby". The Impala was the basic home they had growing up; she was always there ready to offer warmth and protection. Even though Sam bitched he secretly had a soft spot for the old girl.

Sam's smile faded though when he noted the car was empty. Normally that wasn't like Dean. He never left his baby unintended unless he had to, especially in a high school parking lot. Sam sighed praying Dean wasn't with some chick or he was getting his ass kicked, Sam being injured or not.

He dropped his backpack on the ground and gently tossing his other books on top before he was roughly shoved to the ground. He cried out when his still sore ribs ached in protest. He looked up and met the gaze of Ross Jenkins and he looked pissed. Sam glanced behind him and noticed he wasn't alone. Were was Dean when he needed him?

**Author Note: I hope this chapter was okay! Was it? I tried to leave with some-what of a cliffy! Well please Review and let me know what you guys thought. Chapter 9 should be up sometime tomorrow! Thanks again to all those who have reviewed or will review! I know it is relativly short so please bare with me. Also if anyone wants to give conxtuctive critisim, I am open to it. Just don't forget to tell me what you thought of the chapter! :)**

**Much Love,**

**Kaylee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Supernatural, if I did well I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfics! I think this is going to be the last chapter. I know I feel like crying. I know that most people who have followed this story know my plan for a sequel. Well they now I am going to do one. I think I am going to wait a week or so before posting it so I can get my thoughts gathered plus a few chapters written. I just want to give a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed or will review; it has been what kept me going. Well we will know proceed with the last and final chapter of **"Dean's Mistake". **Also all grammar/spelling mistakes are my own. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It meant the world to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it isn't too rushed……………

**Chapter: **9/9

**Rating:** T

**Sam**: 13 & **Dean**: 17

* * *

Sam Winchester felt fear spike in his stomach at the angry glares of Ross Jenkins and his buddies surrounding him. He truly felt like crying, not because he was scared but, because he was worried. A person can only take so many beatings.

He watched and cringed internally as Ross smiled. His smile was creepy how any girls found it attractive he had no idea. He watched as they just waited and stared. He gulped knowing if he were in perfect condition he could fight them, but he wasn't so that left a big problem.

He knew if Dean didn't show up he was going to be in serious trouble. While he could fight of possibly one or two guys he knew he couldn't fight of six. Not in the condition he was in. He didn't like the feeling of being surrounded, like an animal. The waiting was slowly causing him to panic. Why weren't they doing anything?

"Why are you doing this?" Sam was shocked that he found the voice to talk to them. He flinched when he was face to face with Ross. He smelt a small trace of alcohol on his breath and he internally cringed. Great know he had to deal with not only a stupid idiot but, a stupid idiot with alcohol in his system.

"You screwed up everything for me you little punk." Even though the situation wasn't funny Sam couldn't help but, chuckle. He certainly wasn't little; he was taller than everyone in his grade.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Well seeing as how stupid you are, you probably wouldn't understand." Sam internally cringed when he saw the amount of anger in Ross's eyes.

"You little punk. You see normally I would hit you but, well the ass beating I gave you on Friday seemed to take care of that. So I thought I would torment you, emotionally." Sam sighed anger bubbling up in his stomach. Dean was supposed to take care of this guy, why hadn't he?

"Let's see where's big brother?" Sam shrugged wondering the same thing and feeling the panic rise up once again, what if Dean didn't come?

"Well you know he's not coming for you right, I saw him talking to Sarah, who by the way he can have, and I heard them talking about going to her place." No, Dean wouldn't ditch him for a girl would he? Sam knew Dean had before but, that was when he wasn't being bullied by someone older and stronger than him. He was seriously going to kick Dean's ass if he ditched him.

"Dean's going to come and when he does he's going to kick your stupid ass." Sam felt a twitch of satisfaction at the words he spit out.

"Well Dean's not hear is he? You know he was probably tired of you being such a burden so I'm doing him a favor by getting rid of your ass." Sam felt panic and fear well up in him with the words that were spoken. His eyes got large and fear ran through his body fast enough to choke him when he saw the gun. He internally prayed Dean was going to get here or else he was a gonner.

"See the guys behind me there going to help me hide your body and you better be glad you'll already be dead." Sam needed to stall.

"So why exactly are you going to kill me, I mean I thought you were only going to torture me emotionally."

"Yeah so did I until you ran your smart mouth. I don't like smart-alic." Sam sighed was this guy blind, deaf, and stupid? Probably considering he couldn't see that he was talking about himself.

"Yeah well see usually I'm pretty quite except when I am being threatened. I think I take after my brother when it comes to not shutting up in the face of danger." Sam grinned glad to be getting under Ross's skin. He was a Winchester and a Winchester sure as hell doesn't go down without a fight.

"Well I'm tired of your smart alic mouth so I am going to finish this right here and know."

"No your not, not if I have anything to say about it." Sam looked up and behind Ross, and felt waves of relief wash through him when he spotted Dean, gun in hand.

* * *

**Previous before all this happened, we find out where Dean is…………**

Dean sat in his car, listening contently to AC/DC's "Back in Black." He was anxious to get home where Sam would be safe. He knew that sounded foolish but, with Ross here at school he didn't feel right. Especially when he hadn't been properly dealt with. .

Dean picked up his phone glancing at the time, 3: 07. Sam should have been over here by know but, if he had a lot of books that was understandable. Dean suddenly heard voices, loud and clear. He rolled down his window and looked at who was making all the racket. He felt anger well up in his stomach at the sight of Ross and some other guys.

"….well I'm going to take care of Collins once and for all."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I can't have him being a nosy ass anymore so I figure I take him out of the picture, once and for all." Dean sat straight up at hearing those words, he glanced out at the football field were Ross and his crownies were loudly talking about either taking care of him or Sam. He knew he would be fine on his own but, with Sam injured, he may not be.

He looked up at hearing the door opening from the school and quickly got out of his car. He noticed it was Sarah McGrady and he felt a smile at the edge of his mouth. He quickly frowned at his sudden thoughts, he need to help Sam and act quickly. He ran quickly to the door just as she was descending the steps.

"Sarah, hey can I talk to you?" he watched as her face turned from surprise to anxious.

"Sure, were do you want to talk at?"

"Can we talk inside." He made a waving motion toward the school. He watched as she nodded her head. He quickly followed before, glancing behind him to see Ross following. He shut the door and walked to where Sarah was standing in the hallway.

"So watcha need?"

"Okay, see ummm. Well Ross decided to beat the shit out of my little brother and I need to get him back."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he saw me talking to you and he apparently didn't like that." Dean was surprised by the amount of venom in his voice. He watched as her eyes got big and guilt filled. Dean sighed, why did people have to fill guilty.

"It's not your fault but, I need to make a plan, and I could use your help."

"What do you need me to do? We could go to my house."

"No, we have to work fast. I'm pretty sure that Ross is going to go after Sam while I'm not around."

"Okay so what, we just wait."

"No you wait, while I take care of Ross. Make sure you have the number to the hospital."

"What why?" Dean then proceeded to take out his precious .45 and show her. He watched in semi-amusement as her eyes got wide and her mouth opened like a fish trying to take in oxygen.

"You're going to kill him?"

"No of course not, I may just simply injure him. No one messes with my little brother and gets away with it." She slowly nodded knowing what it was like having three younger siblings herself.

"Okay but, when you get caught I am in no way responsible for what happened."

"Okie-dokie." And with that Dean proceeded to hurray out of the school where he watched as Ross waved his gun around and saw the look of fear on his little brother's face.

* * *

"Well I'm tired of your smart alic mouth so I am going to finish this right here and know."

"No your not, not if I have anything to say about it." Dean spat anger boiling just beneath the surface. He cocked his gun, clicking the safety off. He watched as Ross smirked and turned around attention away from Sam.

"Do you know who you're messing with?"

"How about an asshole."

"You're just like your brother all smart alic remarks; well we'll have to shut you up won't we?" Dean watched as Ross nodded at his goons, his smile pure evil.

"I mean you can try, nobody's ever been ever to do it before. I mean seriously all these goons around you are they supposed to be your secret service agents?" Dean chuckled at seeing the anger now appear on all man's faces. He risked a glance at Sam to see him smiling.

"You son of a bitch."

"Careful that's my mom you're talking about."

"What are you some sort of momma's boy?" Dean felt hot white rage pool in belly at the mention of his mom. He looked at Sam to see his bitch-face in place. Things were going to interesting.

"Even if I was what's it to you?"

"Well the guys that go the school sure as hell aren't pansy's like you or your brother. He didn't even fight back." Sam paled, wondering what Dean would think.

"Yeah well Sam could kick all six of your guy's asses with his eyes closed, your lucky you caught him off guard." Dean watched suddenly before he could move as Sam was roughly pulled to his feet and the gun that Ross that was holding was shoved underneath Sam's chin. Dean watched as Sam's eyes filled with fear and panic. He adjusted his hold on his favored gun, feeling reassured at the steadiness with which it was held.

"See Collins I didn't come here to chat, I came here to make an impression. Now if I have to kill your brother to do it I will. Not that I would get in trouble, with my parent's money I have absolutely nothing to worry about. You on the other hand have everything to lose."

"Why don't you let Sam go this is between you and me?"

"Is it Dean because if your brother hadn't been so nosy, we wouldn't be here now?"

"Nosy, how the hell was he nosy?"

"He got into my private life and I don't appreciate it."

"I don't want to have to kill you Ross, but you hurt my brother any further and I won't hesitate, that goes for anyone who helps him. Do you understand me?" Dean's voice was no longer calm, buy icy with pure bubbling, rage. Dean watched as all five guys standing behind Ross slowly walked away.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Dean's eyes focused on Sam's who were fear filled. He felt anger and guilt rise up at the pain his little brother was going through. He didn't focus on Ross or what he was saying, only Sam and letting him now that everything was going to be okay.

"Since my so called friends have chosen to be fucking cowards and back out I guess I am going to be the one to end this all." Dean watched in horror as Ross clicked the safety off the gun. He knew if he didn't act fast, Sam was a gonner.

"Sam duck." Dean watched as Ross's face became contorted in confusion and he fired. He watched as a blood stain appeared on Ross's right shoulder. He watched as Sam quickly got up and ran over tightly wrapping his arms around Dean and Dean held him. Then the howling and crying started.

"You son of a bitch, I am going to make you pay. Do you hear me, this isn't the end." Dean walked slowly up to Ross before delivering a few swift kicks to his ribs glad to hear the crack as his boots made solid contact. Dean bent over to pear into Ross's eyes and for all the talk he saw fear and pain. He quickly punched Ross in the face once again hearing a crack when bone met bone. He stood up and glared icily down at Ross.

"Never, ever fuck with my little brother ever again, or those injuries will be the least of your problems." He straightened out as he sent an icy glare to the five people still standing a ways behind were Ross had been standing. He walked around Ross's fallen body while he continued to cry and whimper.

"I ever hear of you messing my little brother or anyone, you'll get the same treatment. What happened hear today was a ruthless attempt at a robbery, nothing more. We were never here do you understand me." Dean watched satisfied as they all shook there heads in fear.

"Dean what the hell hap- oh my god." Dean looked up as Sarah walked toward them, pale and cell phone in hand.

"Call an ambulance. Let's go Sammy." Dean walked away, waiting for Sam to follow. He could care less that he was leaving fucking dumb through dumbfuck with a bloody mess. He hopped in his car, picking up Sam's backpack and books, tossing them in the back seat. He sat still as he watched Sam hop in, face pale.

"You alright Sammy?"

"Yeah, and its Sam. Dean dad's going to pitch a bitch fit when he finds out what happened with me and now this."

"Dad's not going to find out. He'll be too anxious to get on with another hunt and to say I am ready to get out of this town would be an understatement." Dean watched as Sam smiled and nodded.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy."

"Thanks for taking care of me and protecting me. I was scared of what was going to happen and I didn't know if you were going to show up."

"Sammy I'll always show up and well your welcome." And with that Dean put on AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" and left the school.

* * *

**Author Note: Well there it is the final chapter. I can't believe it's over, it seems like it just started. Well I hope this chapter was acceptable and it was my longest yet. I hope it didn't seemed to rushed or confusing and I am terribly sorry if it did. It took me nearly all day to write this. Just too clear up any confusion: Ross moved Sam away from Dean's car a bit, so that away Dean and Sam at the end could walk back to it. That make any sense? LOL! Well I don't really know what to say, I mean this is actually my first SN multi-fic to get finished this fast and a sequel already being thought out……WOOT GO ME!! I guess there's not left much to say except thank you bunches to those that reviewed every chapter or even reviewed one, it meant the world! So please leave a final review………..**

**Much Love,**

**Kaylee**

**P.S. My sequel will be called, "Revenge is a Bitch". So make sure to look for it! It should be out in a week or so possibly sooner, if my brain gets going. It will be set in the present time so the boys will be adults, I am not sure what season though, something I need to figure out. There is going to be a lot more limp-Sam and protective-Dean. The sequel is going to be a bit darker with some mature themes. Ross will be back and he is not going to be happy, and well he's after Sam…..to finish what he started!! No that's not the summary either, just a brief piece of what the sequel is going to be like! It will most likely be rated M because of the language and Mature Themes………I have really got to stop now before I give to much away! **


End file.
